WoF's Danny
by Dark Phantom Knight
Summary: Danny Phantom has to save Princess Sam Manson for the evil Lord Hamsterviel. But what he doesn't know is that he and the princess will find love instead. Danny x Sam, Eddy x OC
1. Prolouge: A Ghostly Tale

**GFA's Danny**

Me:Welcome, one and all! I am Gravekeeper's Fanfic Author! This is my new story, GFA's Danny, a parody of Shrek! The summary is this: Danny Phantom (Danny in his ghost form, not his evil future self, Dan Phantom) has to save princess Sam Manson for the evil Lord Hamsterwheel-

Hamsterviel: That's Hamster_viel_!

Me: Whatever! As I was saying, what Danny doesn't know is that he and the princess will find love instead. Oh, and I'd like to point out that Danny won't be a halfa in this story, he'll be comepletly ghost. And now, (drumroll plays out of nowhere) ladies and non-ladies, I give you the first chapter of GFA's Danny!

* * *

In darkness, a storybook was laid down. It opened by itself. The pages turned by themselfes as a voice narrated. 

"Once upon a time there was a lovely princess. But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort which could only be broken by love's first kiss. She was locked away in a castle guarded by a terrible fire-breathing dragon. Many brave knights had attempted to free her from this dreadful prison, but none prevailed. She waited in the dragon's keep in the highest room of the tallest tower for her true love and true love's first kiss…"

There was a pause, and then whoever was reading laughed and ripped a page out of the book.

"Yeah, right! Like that's ever gonna happen!" The voice said sarcastically. "What a load of-"

The sound of a toilet flushing coming from an outhouse in the middle of some woods was then heard, drowing out that last word. A 15-year old boy stepped out of the outhouse. He had white hair, glowing green eyes, and wore a black jumpsuit with white gloves, white boots, and a white belt. On the chest of the suit were the letters "D" and "P" intercepting with each other. The boy was a ghost by the name of Danny Phantom. Danny strectched and looked around at the swamp he lived in and the house made out of trees. It didn't look like much, but to Danny, it was home. And right now, it was time for Danny's morning routine.

_Gravekeeper's Fanfic Author Presents_...

**Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me**

**I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed**

**She was lookin' kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb**

**In the shape of an "L" on her forehead**

_GFA's Danny_

**The years start comin' and they don't stop comin'**

**Fed to the rules and hit the ground runnin'**

**Didn't make sense not to live for fun**

**Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb**

Danny scooped up some mud from the ground with a bucket and placed the bucket on a tree branch. After taking off all his clothes (A/N: No pervert jokes!), he tilted the bucket and spilled the mud over himself. He bathed himself while whisteling a tune and slapping mud onto the ground.

_David Kaufman as Danny Phantom_

**So much to do, so much to see**

**So what's wrong with takin' the backstreets?**

**You'll never know if you don't go**

**You'll never shine if you don't glow**

After getting dressed, Danny grabbed a slug and squeezed the goo out of it onto a small bone, and brushed his teeth with it. When he was done, he smiled to a mirror. It shattered.

_Matt Hill as Ed_

_Samuel Vincent as Edd_

_Tony Sampson as Eddy_

**Hey, now you're an all-star**

**Get your game on, go play**

**Hey, now you're a rock star**

**Get the show on, get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shootin' stars break the mold**

Danny then fired an ecto-blast from his hand into a nearby pond. A second later, a dead fish bobbed to the surface, killed by the ecto-blast. Danny smirked as he took the fish.

_Grey DeLisle as Samantha "Sam" Manson_

**It's a cool place and they say it gets colder**

**You're bundled up now, but wait till you get older**

**But the meteor men beg to differ**

**Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**

Danny then pushed a slug out of a log and used it's goo as paint to paint something. When he was done, he gave his "work of art" a kiss and placed it infront of his house. It was a "KEEP OUT" sign. He then went into his home, cooking up a big meal for himself, and himself only. Not that he's expecting visitors anyway.

_Jeff Bennett as Lord Hamsterwheel _(Hamsterviel: That's Hamster_viel_, you oh-so stupid writer-author person, you! Me: Will you shut up allready?!)

**The ice we skate is getting' pretty thin**

**The water's getting warm so you might as well swim**

**My world's on fire**

**How 'bout yours**

**That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored**

Meanwhile, in a near-by village, a mob had formed a plan. A plan to get a certain ghost boy.

**Hey, now, you're an all-star**

**Get your game on, go play**

**Hey, now you're a rock star**

**Get the show on, get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shootin' stars break the mold**

As the song went on, the mob grabbed their torches and pitch forks.

Danny, meanwhile, ate his dinner happily. The sun was going down, so Danny held up a match. He then burped, which created a flamethrower when it met with the match, right into his fireplace.

Back in the village, the villagers set fire to their torches. After talking a while, they stormed the forest…all the while the ghost ate the fish he caught earlier and sat down on the couch for some peace and quiet.

But then, Danny heard a sound outside. He looked outside, and saw the angry mob.

Danny groaned. "Can't they just leave me alone? How many times do I have to put up with this? They do this every week!" So he turned invisible and phased through the wall of his house to go take care of his "guests".

**Hey, now, you're an all-star**

**Get your game on, go play**

**Hey, now you're a rock star**

**Get the show on, get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shootin' stars break the mold**

The villagers tiptoed quietly through the bushes, not planning to let Danny know they have arrived, oblivious to the fact that Danny was right in front of them, still invisible. They stopped right in front of Danny's home.

"Is it in there?" A man asked, concerned. The man he was speaking to nodded. The first man smirked and steped forward. "Allright, let's get it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you crazy?!" The mob leader snapped quietly, stopping the first man. "Don't you know what that thing can do to you if it catches you?"

"Yeah! It'll grind your bones to make its bread," Agreed another man.

"Oh really?"

The mob gasped as Danny turned visible in front of them, floating off the ground.

"No, that's a giant," Danny said as he floated twords the mob. They all stepped back. "Now ghosts? Oh, they're much worse. They'll make a suit from you freshly peeled skin."

"No!" A member of the mob yelped in terror.

"Shave your liver…squeeze the jelly from your eyes!" Danny paused. "Actually it's quite good on toast."

"Back!" The mob leader yelled as he waved his torch in front of Danny. "Back, spirit!" Danny simply blew the torch out. "Er..right."

Danny took a deep breath, and...

**"RRROOOAAARRR!!!"** Danny wailed at the mob. They all screamed in terror as their other torches went out do to the wail.

Danny stopped and waited for the mob's reaction. They just stood there shivering, horrified. Danny leaned forward and whispered, "This is the part where you guys run away screaming like little girls."

The mob dropped their weapons and did just that. Danny laughed as they ran away. "And stay out!" He yelled at them.

Danny then noticed a peice of paper on the ground-probably dropped by one of the mob members. Danny picked it up and read it. "Wanted: Ghosts, toons, freaks, ect."

So that was it. The mob wanted to capture Danny and turn him in for a quick buck.

Danny rolled his eyes and tossed the paper away. He walked back to his house. It's none of his business and he shouldn't be bothered to deal with whoever's after ghosts, toons, freaks, ect.

Boy, was he wrong...

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, whada think? R and R! 


	2. Danny Meets the Eds

**GFA's Danny**

And we're back with chapter 2 of GFA's Danny! Enjoy!

* * *

"This one's full. Take it away!" 

A coach of prisoners rolled away, while a sad group consisting of Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 86, and 362 of the Kids Next Door were led away in chains. It was by the order of Lord Hamsterwheel (Hamsterviel: For the last time, it's Hamster_viel_! Me: I know, it's just fun to annoy you.) that the land be rid of all ghosts, toons, freaks, and whatever else roamed it.

"Move it, runt!" Snapped one of the guards who was dressed like a gerneral named Major Minor, as he shoved Numbuh 3, and was met with a death glare from Numbuh 4.

At a near-by table, a figure sat by it. He wore funny looking clothes that looked like they were from 17th century France, and he had a Jappenesse fishcake with a face on it for a head. He was General Lee Fishcake.

"Next," Fishcake said.

"Give me that!" A gaurd that was a bowl of Pistachio ice-cream with arms, legs, and a face named Not Nice Cream said as he snatched a wand away from a young witch named Hermione. Not Nice Cream snapped her wand in half. "Your spellcasting days are over, brat."

"That's 20 peices of silver for the witch," Fishcake said as he handed them to the man that turned Hermione in while Not Nice Cream led Hermione away. "Next!"

In line, a pale, tall man in black pants, a white shirt, and a black tie named Mr. Crocker was turning in 3 donkeys. They all looked the same, except one had 3 long hairs sticking out of the top of his head, one wore a black sock over the top of his head, covering his ears, and the last had one eyebrow. The 3-haired one was named Eddy, the mono-browed one was Ed, and the sock-headed one was Edd, but everyone called him Double D. They all had ropes tied around their necks like leashes, and all the ropes were being held by Crocker.

The 3 of them gulped nervously as the saw various cartoon charecters being loaded into coaches and taken away. They then saw Grim, Billy, and Mandy in cages. Grim and Mandy were in one big cage while Billy was in a small cage.

"This cage is too small!" Billy said as he cried.

"Shut up, boy!" Grim snapped.

"Remind me again how we got ourselfes into this," Mandy said to Grim.

"Don't ask me," Grim replied. "I didn't write this."

The Eds quickley turned to Crocker.

"Please, please don't turn us in!" Eddy begged. "At least let me go!" Edd and Ed glared at Eddy for that comment. "I swear, we'll never be stubborn again!"

"We can change!" Edd quickley added.

"Peanut butter!" Ed said, trying to help.

"Shut up!" Crocker snapped, giving their ropes a swift yank.

"Next!" Fishcake called.

A fat humaniod cat named Pete came up to Fishcake holding a cage. Inside the cage was a grey dog named Fu Dog.

"Whada you got?" Fishcake asked Pete.

"This talking mutt," Pete replied, setting Fu's cage on the table.

"Who you callin' a mutt, ya fat-" Fu Dog snapped at Pete, but then he stopped when he relised Fishcake was watching. "Uh...I mean...Wuff?" Too late.

"Five pieces of silver for the possesed flea bag," Fishcake said as he wrote it.

"WHAT?!" Fu said angrilly at the flea bag comment as Major Minor and Not Nice Cream took him away. "Come and say that to my face, ya big-" Fu yelled angrilly at Fishcake.

"Next!" Fishcake yelled, ignoring Fu. Crocker came up to the table with the Eds. "Whada you got?"

"Well, I've got 3 talking donkeys," Crocker said as he pointed to the Eds. Fishcake didn't look like he belived him.

"Well, that's good for 10 pieces of silver," Fishcake then said. "If you can prove they can talk."

"Of corse," Crocker said as he untied the Eds. "Start talking, you three."

The Eds glanced nevously at each other, then turned to face Fishcake. They didn't speak, for they knew what would happen if they did.

"Well?" Fishcake asked impatiently.

Crocker chuckled nervously. "Oh, they're just a little nervous. They're really quite chatterboxes." He then leaned down to the Eds and whispered, "Talk, you idiots!"

"That's it, I've heard enough! Guards!" Fishcake said, signaling to his men to take Crocker and the Eds away from the table.

"No really, they can talk!" Crocker insisted. Then, as a desperate attempt, he grabbed Eddy's mouth and used him as a mock ventriloquist's dummy. Unfortunately, he did it badly. "_I can talk! I love to talk! And so do the other two! We're the talking-est damn things you ever saw!_"

"Get him out of my sight," Fishcake said in disgust.

Major Minor and Not Nice Cream grabed Crocker and tried to pull him away.

"No, no, really! They can talk! I swear!" Crocker yelled. As he struggled to break away, he kicked a cage containing a fiary from a bald monk kid named Omi's hands. The cage fell on Ed, Edd, and Eddy, and sprinkled them with some glowing dust. Then, to everyone's shock, the Eds lifted off the ground!

"Hey! We can fly!" Eddy gasped in amazment.

"We can fly!" Edd said as well.

"They can fly!" Omi exclaimed.

"They can fly!" Gordon, Waffle, and Mr. Blik exclaimed, while their captors, the Chumpy Chump brothers, looked shocked and amazed.

"Buttered toast!" Ed yelled stupidly.

"They can talk!" Fishcake yelled when he realised Crocker was telling the truth.

"Yeah, that's right, fish-face!" Eddy said to Fishcake. "Now we're _flyin'_ talkin' donkeys! You might've seen a house fly, maybe even a super fly, but I bet you ain't never seen donkeys fly!"

"We're free!" Edd added.

"Chickens!" Ed blurted out randomly.

But as the Eds started to fly away, the fairy dust wore off.

"Uh-oh," The Eds said in unison, and they fell to the ground.

"Sieze them!" Fishcake shouted as he got up from the table and ran after the Eds with Major Minor and Not Nice Cream. The Eds took off running as fast as they could. "After them!"

The Eds were running as fast as they could through the woods, but the gaurds were starting to catch up, and Edd was starting to fall behind Ed and Eddy.

"Curse these short legs!" Edd said as he tried to keep up with his freinds.

**Crash!**

The Eds bumped into someone and fell to the ground. They looked up, and saw that they ran into Danny! The Eds looked scared for a moment, but when they heard the gaurds coming, they quickley ducked behind Danny.

"You there!" Fishcake said to Danny. "Ghost!"

"Yes?" Danny asked.

Major Minor and Not Nice Cream started to look nervous, but Fishcake didn't. He took out a peace of parchiment and read off of it.

"By order of Lord Hamsterviel," Fishcake said. "I am authorized to place you all under arrest and transport you to a designated resettlement facility."

Danny then levitated off the ground and floated up to Fishcake, making Fishcake very nervous.

"Oh yeah?" Danny asked. "You and what army?"

Fishcake turned around, expecting Major Minor and Not Nice Cream to back him up, but they were gone! The cowards had fled! Fishcake nervously turned back to Danny, who had a smirk on his face.

"Boo," Danny simply said.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!" Fishcake screamed and ran away. "MOMMY!"

Danny laughed at the General's fear and started to walk home. The Eds followed.

"Can I say something to you?" Eddy asked Danny. "Listen, you were really, really, really something back there. Incredible!"

"Indeed," Edd added.

"Yeah, what they said!" Ed said.

"Are you talking to..." Danny said as he turned around, but the Eds weren't there. "Me?"

Danny turned back around, but jumped when the Eds popped up in front of him.

"Yes," Eddy said. "I was talkin' to you. Can I tell you that you was really great back there? Those guards! They thought they was all that! Then' you showed up and bam! They was trippin' over themselves like babies in the woods. That really made me feel good to see that."

"Oh, that's great," Danny said sarcastically. "Really."

"Ahh, it feels good to be free!" Edd said.

"Great," Danny said. "Then why don't you go celebrate your freedom with your other freinds? Hmmm?"

Danny then walked away. The Eds _would _go back to their freinds, but...

"Well, we don't have any freinds," Edd admitted. He, Ed, and Eddy ran back to Danny.

"Yeah, and we are not going back there by ourselfs," Eddy said. "Hey, wait a minute! I got a great idea! We'll stick with you! You're a lean, mean, scaring machine! Together, we can scare the spit out of anybody who crosses us!"

Danyy rolled his eyes and turned to the Eds.

**"RRROOOAAARRR!!!"** Danny wailed at the Eds in an attempt to scare them off.

But much to Danny's surprise-and dissapointment-the Eds didn't move!

Danyy stopped wailing.

"Cool!" Ed comented.

"Wow," Eddy said. "That was really scary. If you don't mind me sayin', if that don't work, your breath certainly will get the job done, 'cause you definitely need some Tic-Tacs or something, 'cause your breath stinks!" Danny turned to leave, but the Eds poped out, upside down, hanging from a log that was hanging above Danny. "Man, you almost burned the hair off my nose!" Eddy said. "Just like the time..." Danny covers Eddy's mouth in an attempt to get him to stop talking, but Eddy still keeps talking! Danny removed his hand and Eddy continued to talk. "And then I ate some rotten berries. I had nasty gasses eeking out of my butt that day."

"He smelled worser than my breath after I ate that month old peice of buttered toast," Ed said.

"Why are you following me?!" Danny blurted out.

"We'll tell you why," Edd said as he, Eddy, and Ed jumped down from the log. The Eds then started to sing in unison.

Ed, Edd, and Eddy: (singing) **'Cause we're all alone**

**There's no here beside us**

**Our problems have all gone**

**There's no one to deride us**

**But you gotta have friends...**

"Stop singing!" Danny shouted. Danny then picked the Eds up by their tails. "No wonder you don't have any freinds!"

"Wow," Eddy said. "Only a true friend could be that cruelly honest!"

"Look!" Danny said as he dropped the Eds. "Little donkeys. Take a look at me. What am I?"

The Eds looked at Danny.

"Uh...Really tall?" Ed guessed.

"No!" Danny replied. "I'm a ghost! You know, 'Grab your torch and pitchfork!'. Doesn't that bother you?"

The Eds shook their heads.

"Nope," They said together.

"Really?" Danny asked in surprise.

"Really, really." Ed said.

"Oh."

"Man, I like you," Eddy said. "My name's Eddy."

"I'm Ed," Ed said.

"And I'm Eddward, but everyone calls me Double D," Edd said. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Danny," Danny replied.

"Danny?" Eddy asked. "Well, you know what I like about you, Danny? You got that kind of I-don't-care-what-nobody-thinks-of-me thing. I like that. I respect that, Danny. You all right." They approached Danny's home. "Whoa!" Eddy said. "Look at that! Who'd want to live in a place like that?"

"That," Danny said, somewhat insulted. "Would be my home."

"Oh! And it is lovely! Just beautiful. You know you are quite a decorator. It's amazing what you've done with such a modest budget!" Eddy said.

"I like the boulder," Ed said noticing a big boulder. "That is a nice boulder."

Edd then noticed Danny's "Keep Out!" signs. "I'm guessing you don't entertain much?" He asked.

"I like my privacy," Danny responded.

"You know I do, too." Eddy said. "That's another thing we have in common. Like I hate it when you got someone in your face. You try to give them a hint, but they won't leave. And then there's that big awkward silence." Sure enough, there was, well, a big awkward silence. Danny turned and glared at Eddy. "Uh," Eddy said. "Can we stay with you?"

"I-what?" Danny asked in surprise. He didn't expect _that_.

"Can we stay with you?" Edd repeated what Eddy asked.

Danny smiled. "Of corse," He said.

"Really?" The Eds asked hopefully.

"No," Danny replied flatly.

"Please," Eddy begged. "We don't wanna go back there! You don't know what it's like to be considered freaks!"

Danny gave the Eds an "Uh, yeah I do" look.

"Okay," Edd said. "Mabey you do."

"But that's why we gotta stick together!" Eddy added. "You gotta let us stay! Please! Please!"

Danny sighed. "Okay, okay!" Danny said giving in. "But one night only."

Danny opened the door to his house, and the Eds rushed inside. "Thank you!" they said as they ran in. Eddy jumped on a chair while Edd and Ed jumped on a table.

"Hey," Danny said. "What are you...? No! No! Off the furniture!"

"This is gonna be fun!" Ed said as he jumped up and down on the table. "We can stay up late and swap manly stories!"

"Yeah!" Eddy added. "And in the morning, I'm makin' waffles!"

Danny growled angrily.

"So, where do we sleep?" Edd asked.

"Outside!" Danny snapped, pointing to the door.

The Eds got the message.

"Oh, well, I guess that's cool," Eddy said, somewhat hurt. "I mean, we don't know you and you don't know us, so I guess outside is best, you know. Here we go. Good night." After the Eds left Danny slammed the door shut.

Danny felt a little guilty for a minute, but then just sighed and walked away from the door. Outside, Eddy kept on talking.

"I mean we do like the outdoors." Eddy said.

"We're donkeys, we were born outside." Edd added. "We'll just be sitting by ourselfs, outside, I guess, you know."

"By ourselfs, outside," Ed said. The Eds then started to sing again.

Ed, Edd and Eddy: (singing) **We're all alone**

**There's no one here beside us...**

To Be Continued...

* * *

Me:(wipes sweat from forehead) Whew! I finnally finished this chapter. Next chapter, we meet the rotton lord Hamsterwheel. 

Hamsterviel: FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S HAMSTER**_VIEL_**, YOU PEA-BRAINED EXCUSE FOR AN AUTHOR!!!

A pause.

Me:(points at Hamsterviel and laughs) You make funny faces when you're mad!

Hamsterviel: Grrrrr!!

Me: R and R!


End file.
